


(un)lucky

by 40hoursinaday



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brett Yang - Freeform, Eddy Chen - Freeform, Falling In Love, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, breddy - Freeform, snowstorm, stuck together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40hoursinaday/pseuds/40hoursinaday
Summary: the one where brett and eddy somehow gets stuck in eddy's appartment during a snowstorm
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

To say Eddy was unlucky would not only be immensely accurate, but also a big understatement. The concert he had been practising for, for almost a month, was in just a few weeks now, and the first rehearsal with an orchestra was today. He was extremely nervous, but also excited to finally play with an orchestra for the first time, because he had been working his ass off the last month and hadn’t really had any time do anything else, besides the basic human needs he needed to stay focused. And alive of course. He also hadn’t really had any social interaction, besides his family calling him once or twice to check up on him and don’t get him wrong, he loves his family, but every conversation was the same.

  
 _Hey Eddy, how’s the practising? It’s fine, thank you. That’s is good to hear, and how about you, how are you? I’m fine ma, just a bit tired._ And so on and so forth.

  
He liked talking to her. Just not when he was this busy and frustrated, and if she didn’t have anything important to say, then the weather-talk could wait.  
Today turned out to be an excellent day to talk about the weather though. In fact, he might just call his mum, because holy shit they could talk for hours now. The snowstorm outside had caught him by surprise when he had removed the blinds. So much so that it didn’t hit him at first that he was now unable to play for the first time with an orchestra with the piece he had worked on for so long. When it hit him though it was like a punch to the stomach. And the face. And everywhere else. He didn’t know whether to be angry or sad and who to direct the emotions at. He just knew that this was going to be a fucking awful day. After the long and harsh realisation, he finally had the guts to check his phone. Maybe the weather wouldn’t last more than a day and the rehearsal could just be moved to tomorrow or the day after that. Hell, even a week if it just meant that he would be able to play. But his hopes were quickly crushed by the short message from the conducter.

_Hey Eddy. Looks like the weather is going to stay like this for a while. At least from what I’ve read. The next rehearsals are off. I’ll text you if anything changes but if not, the performance is cancelled. Good day!_

  
Like hell he was going to have a good day. This might in fact be the worst day of all time. He just threw his phone at the bed and went to look out the window again. Eddy planned on just going back to bed in the hopes of him never waking up again, but before he could carry on with that totally solid plan, the buzzer rang. Who the hell would be outside in this weather at 9 am? And more importantly why were they calling on him?  
He walked over to the window to see who was standing in the entrance. He couldn’t see a face though. Just a person with a grey beanie and a big, red scarf. He was also carrying a bag in his left hand. Before he could look any further the buzzer rang again. This time he went over to the intercom.

  
“Yeah?” Eddy said with an annoyed undertone. He didn’t really mean for it to sound like that, but he was still pretty upset about the whole rehearsal situation and his voice had just adjusted to that. But then came the muffled sound from the intercom.

  
“Hey! Sorry to bother you but, uh, I can’t find my keys. I think I might have lost them on my way back from the grocery store and I really don’t want to go back because of this storm. Like have you seen it. It’s fucking insane, like it’s not only the snow. The wind, man. It’s almost got the best of me on the way home, it was insane!”

  
Eddy was in shock by the sudden outburst from the stranger. He really wasn’t in the mood for conversation, so he was just about to buzz him in and hang up, but before he got the chance the stranger spoke again.

“So, uh, will you please buzz me in?” He said pleadingly, before adding, “I swear I live here! I’m not like a serial killer or something, I just want to go inside and have some warm soup”

  
Eddy smirked at that. It was quite frankly a bit funny. Nonetheless the stranger was still way to jittery for his current mood, so he just buzzed him in without saying a word.

  
“Oh my god, thank you so mu-“ Eddy cut him off before he could finish the sentence. It wasn’t really on purpose, he wholeheartedly thought the stranger was done talking, but apparently, he was not.

  
Eddy just went back to his business after that. Admittedly he had gotten a bit hungry after the stranger had mentioned soup, so he went to the kitchen to find some. Before he could even find a bowl for the soup, he heard a faint knock on the door. Surely, he must have heard wrong because who the hell would be knocking on his door at that time. That question was rather quickly answered though.

  
“Helloo?” said the now familiar voice from the other side of the door. What the fuck was this guy’s problem? Can’t a man just mourn about wasting his last month for nothing in peace? Apparently not, because just mere seconds after that thought came another few knocks. Eddy just about had it when another hello came from the other side of the door. He swiftly went other the door and opened it.

  
“Hey! So, uh, like I said before I kind of lost my key-“

  
“Yeah, what’s that got to do with me, I already buzzed you in?” Eddy said with a monotone tone. He really didn’t care if he was being unnecessarily mean to the stranger because he had bigger things to worry about, but he stranger just looked at him, unbothered by Eddy’s clear annoyance.

  
“Yeah, I know, thank you for that by the way! You accidently cut me off before I could say that” The stranger said. Normally one would think, that something like that would be said in a sarcastic tone, but to Eddy it sounded like he genuinely meant it.

  
“But, uh, that is actually not why I’m here. I-“ The stranger paused and looked up at Eddy. He was about half a head smaller than Eddy and he couldn’t really see his body because of the heavy load of outerwear. One thing Eddy did notice, was his incredible charming smile. Before Eddy could inspect any further the stranger continued.

  
“I know this is going to sound really stupid, but my keys to the apartment was with my keys to the building” The stranger looked a bit awkward as he said it. It didn’t take Eddy much time to put two and two together.

  
“Which you lost” Eddy said, yet again with a monotone sound. The stranger just remained silent but nodded slightly after a couple of seconds.  
“I called the fire department, but because of the heavy storm outside, they are unable to help me” The stranger said in a slightly lower voice. Eddy genuinely didn’t know how to respond. What the hell was he supposed to do about that? He couldn’t have a stranger live with him for who knows how long. From what Eddy had heard, the storm was first set to settled down in 3 days. But then he looked at the stranger again. Eddy hadn’t noticed just how wet and cold he looked. His clothes was totally drenched and his hands and nose were red from the cold. He was shaking slightly. Not something you would notice right away, but given a bit of time, it would show.

  
“Come in” Eddy said with an annoyed tone. As soon as the stranger heard him his eyes led up.

  
“Really? I mean I really don’t want to bother you.”

  
“No it’s all good. Just take of your shoes before you come in and hang your jacket up nicely so it can dry, I’ll go get you some dry clothes” Eddy said, with a faint smile on his face. Obviously out of politeness. He really was not pleased by this whole situation.

  
“Yeah, sure I’ll do that. Thank you so much.” The stranger said sincerely with a big goofy smile of his face. He was kind of awkward but like in a good way. He was very jittery and goofy.

  
As Eddy was colleting the smallest clothes he owned, because let’s be honest, the stranger was never going to fit in his comfortable hoodie that was just a tad to big for him, he heard a big _bump_ from the living room followed by a wheeze and a low _ow_. Eddy quickly took the clothes he had found and went back to see what had happened. When he walked into the living room the first thing he noticed was the coat hanger laying on the floor. Secondly, he saw the other man grabbing the top left of his head.

  
“What happened” Eddy said with a slight concerned tone that was easy to miss.

  
“I was trying to hang up my coat, like you said, but I guess it must’ve been too heavy and it fell directly over me”

  
Eddy looked at him unbelievingly. The two of them were really not having a good day.

  
“Here let me see, if anything serious happened” Eddy said suggestively. He took the strangers head in his hands and tilted it slightly forward. He was tall enough to see the top of the other man’s head without really standing on his toes.

  
“It doesn’t look like it, but I’ll get you some ice. Don’t move, luck is really not on your side today and I don’t want to take care of you if you get seriously injured”  
“Yeah, sorry I’ll stand completely still until you come back.” He said with a smile on his face. Eddy couldn’t help but give a small smile back.  
After that Eddy went into the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if he had frozen peas, but if not, the stranger had to manage with a frozen bag of soup. And yet again came the familiar _bump_. This time though is was a lot louder and so was the _ow_ that followed and yet again Eddy was running into the living room, this time with a frozen soup.

  
“You really couldn’t stand still for two fucking seconds huh?” Eddy said half jokngly just before entering the living room. But his time it wasn’t the coat hanger that was laying on the ground. No, this time is was a full-grown man.

  
“What the hell happened?” asked Eddy now fully serious. The stranger quickly stood up and leaned suspiciously much on his right foot.

  
“Nothing! I was just trying to take my shoes of andthenislippedinthepuddlethatimade, but I’m fine! Really.”

  
Eddy couldn’t fucking believe his own ears. This man really slipped in a puddle when taking of his shoes.

  
“You don’t look fine” Eddy said with a monotone voice while looking down at his left foot.

  
“I am! I was just a small fall, I’m fine” said the other man while trying to smile through his pursed lips. Eddy just nodded with a _surely you can’t actually think that I believe you,_ look on his face.

  
“Yeah, no, I don’t by that for one second.”

  
“I’m not lying, I’m fine, man”

  
“Mhm. Pick up your shoes and put then on the mat then.”

  
The other man just looked at him for a second, and then nodded.

  
“I can do that”

  
He readjusted and sat his left foot down very slowly on the floor. Just as it hit the floor the other man winched.

  
“Okay, nope I take it back. Don’t walk around on that. Here I’ll help you over to the couch.” The other man just looked at him guiltily. Eddy out his arm around his waist and held him upright. They slowly walked over to the couch where he put him down.


	2. chapter 2

To say Brett was unlucky would not only be accurate, but also an understatement. He had gone out in shitty weather to get some groceries, thinking that the weather would calm down with time, but it had only gotten worse as he went. When he finally had gotten home, he had lost his keys and now he was sitting on total stranger’s sofa with a possible broke foot, a concussion and no more ways to embarrass himself. He was laying on the sofa with his foot on the armrest, holding himself up with his elbows, looking at the other man inspecting his foot.

“My dad’s a doctor, so I know a trick or to when it comes to broken bones” The stranger said casually.

“Is the trick being able to search on google for symptoms of a broken foot or?” Brett had said whilst looking at the phone on the sofa table with an open tab that said _broken foot symptoms_. The stranger looked amused by Brett’s sudden sassiness.

“Well I admittedly only know how to treat it, not how to detect it, you got me there.” The stranger said, while smiling at him. He picked up the phone and began muttering under his voice different symptoms while sometimes looking at Brett’s foot.

“Okay so good and bad news.” He said. “Good news is your foot is not broken. Bad news is, that I don’t get to impress you with my fantastic doctoring skills.”  
Brett laughed at that and he could feel his face getting a bit red.

“Damn, sorry for not breaking my foot, I’ll be sure to try harder next time” Brett said while laughing. “I’m Brett by the way. I think I forgot to mention.”Brett stretched his arm out and was now only resting on one elbow. The stranger looked a bit taken aback, because how the hell did, they forget to introduce themselves? He then reached over the other man’s arm had shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Brett. I’m Eddy”

Just as Brett was about to pull his hand away from the handshake, a striking pain hit his foot and he flinched hard. He was in so much pain he didn’t notice the _ow_ that came from Eddy, because he was so focused on his foot.

“Shit are you okay?” Eddy asked with concern on his face.

Brett was still holding on to Eddy’s hand with his dear life, and Eddy couldn’t get himself to tell Brett, because he obviously had other things to worry about. Just after Eddy asked the question, he could feel Brett’s hand slowly ease it grip on him and he let out a breath. It took a few seconds before realising he was still holding Eddy’s hand, and quickly let go as soon as it hit him. He saw Eddy pull his hand to his chest and rub it with his other hand.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I-“ Before Brett could continue Eddy interrupted him.

“Hey, man don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault.” Eddy said reassuringly. “Are you okay though? What happened?”

“I don’t know, my foot just cramped, but it’s fine now” Brett said, still with a faint of a pained expression, like he was trying to hide, that he was still in pain.

“I’ll go get some aspirin for you, so you don’t have to suffer more than necessary”

Just as Eddy was about to enter the kitchen, he heard Brett speak from the living room.

“I thought you said, you didn’t want to take care of me if I got injured” Brett said with a smirk.

Eddy didn’t really know how to respond to that. Truth be told he hadn’t really meant it when he said it, he just hoped that it would stop Brett from getting injured, but here they were.

“Guess I’m just feeling particularly generous today. Consider yourself extremely lucky” Eddy said with a cheeky smile and then he turned around and went into the kitchen.

The day after that pretty much went as normal as the day could. Eddy found out that Brett liked anime, so he just put that on for him. Eddy wasn’t a big fan of it though. Or it wasn’t actually that, he just never had time to watch it because of practice. He watched it with Brett, nonetheless.

Over the span of two days Brett and Eddy had learned quite a lot about each other. Eddy was growing quite fond of Brett as time went on. He had noticed how nice I actually was to have a friend to talk to frequently. He had a few friends, but he didn’t really talk with them often and as time went by they became more like acquaintances than actual friends. But now he had Brett to talk to everyday and surprisingly the two had a lot more in common than he would think. Turns out Brett also plays the violin but is still stuck at second desk in a mediocre orchestra. And Brett was, to say the least, very surprised when Eddy mentioned he was going to play the Sibelius Violin Concerto with one of the best orchestras in the country.

“Want to play something for me? So I can see if you actually deserve to be stuck in second desk” Eddy said after Brett had told him about his current situation with orchestra. He was half-jokingly, but he was genuinely curious as to how good Brett was a playing.

“Nah man I can’t play in front of a literal soloist, I’ll just embarrass myself” Brett said as he turned to look at Eddy. They were sitting in the sofa, where they had spent at least 90% of their time, due to Brett’s injury.

“I promise won’t make fun of you dude, I just really want to hear you play!” Eddy said pleadingly. And it apparently worked, because after that Brett looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

“Okay” He said slowly as he nodded. “I don’t have my violin though.”

“Don’t worry about it, you can just borrow mine” Eddy said, getting excited. Normally he wouldn’t loan out his 500.000-dollar violin out to anybody, but Brett seemed trustworthy enough for this one exception. He quickly fetched it from his bedroom and went back to the living room, to find Brett half standing up.

“What the hell are you doing?” Eddy asked as he quickly put down his violin to go help Brett.

“Even as an orchestral musician, I still preferer to stand up when I’m playing.“

“Sure, but as a person with a possible sprained ankle, you should preferer to Sit. Back. Down.” Eddy said as he put his hand on Brett’s shoulder and pushed down, so he had no other choice than to sit down again.

“Fine” Brett just said plainly. “Okay so I have planned to pieces to perform today. I won’t be telling you the names of them, so it can be a surprise.”

“Sure, sounds fair” Edy said excitedly while looked at Brett.

Brett got into position and lifted the bow elegantly. Eddy got a shock as soon as the bow hit the strings. Brett was playing the most awful version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, that sounded like it came directly from Eddy’s nightmares. Eddy honestly couldn’t tell if it was a joke, because now that he was looking at Brett’s posture, it seemed a bit off, and Brett was deeply focused. He finished with a very non-circular bow stoke that make an awful scratching sound.

“Violá! Just remember I haven’t warmed up yet. Before I get any feedback, I’ll just go straight into the next piece.” Brett said quickly. Eddy sat in the sofa with the most confused look on his face, and Brett couldn’t help but laugh a bit at it. Eddy was still dumbfounded and didn’t really know what to do.

“Wait, how long was it you’ve played” Eddy asked quickly before Brett got the chance to play again.

“Oh, you know, just since I was 6”

Eddy couldn’t believe what was happening. Before he could ask Brett another questions, Brett shushed him, and raised his bow. Eddy mentally prepared himself for the ungodly stretching that came out of his beautiful instrument. But then he heard the first notes of Paganini’s 24th caprice and Eddy was completely taken aback. He noticed how Brett’s posture had changed into a more professional posture and how Brett couldn’t seem to hold his laughter in. He continued, nonetheless. Eddy had never heard anyone play the caprice like that. Eddy was still having trouble with some of the variations, but Brett just danced his way through them all. Even the one with the left hand pizz, Brett just played it effortlessly, like it was no big deal. But much too soon for Eddy’s liking, the piece was over. Eddy didn’t really have words to describe how he was feeling.

“So what do you think? I know the Pag was a bit rusty, but I must admit I am really proud of the Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Even without warmup it sounded perfect” Brett said with the cheekiest smile on his face.

“I can’t believe you made me think, that you were playing seriously when you were playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.” Eddy said trying to remain serious, but soon laughter broke out between the two of them.

“That’s for assuming that I actually deserve second desk”

“No, but seriously dude, why are you playing in that orchestra still. Like why you don’t play in a professional ochestra?”

“Yeah like that’s possible” Brett said looking at Eddy, “I have tried a lot of auditions, but with my luck, there are always the people who either have money, so they can buy their way in, I play after a prodigy at auditions. “

“Dude you are a prodigy! I really can’t wrap my head around that you’re only in a small orchestra and like that wasn’t enough, you’re in second desk.”

“Yeah, well it is what it is. Not much to do about it” Brett said, looking just a tiny bit sad. But Eddy was not taking that for an answer, and he knew exactly what to do about it, because guess what Brett Yang. There IS much to do about do about it, when Eddy is involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment and leave kudos ^_^ I'll be sure to post again soon!


End file.
